


Feel The Love

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: jeongin practices hard, only to be hurt by their dance instructor.hyunjin is here to make him feel the love.





	Feel The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! This is my first fanfic ever, i hope you will like it ! I am not an English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> P.S : Jeongin is the cutest cutie pie ever and I don't mean any of the mean comments made in the fic, I LOVE him
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day !

jeongin breathed heavily, through his mouth. he looked at the time on his phone before sighing. 2:07 am. he should have been asleep for a long time now, asleep in one of his lover's warm arms. instead, jeongin was in JYP's practice room with his dance instructor. his sharp eyes were fixed on jeongin's lithe form. the frail boy could feel the hate in his eyes.

"again."

to which the boy couldn't help but whimper. he really couldn't get up and dance the 3 hard choreographies in a row. the maknae was exhausted and was trembling all over.

"you fucking ungrateful brat. i'm here wasting my precious time for you when i could enjoy a beer at home, and you're whimpering like a little bitch over nothing. the others could do it, so why can't you, you useless little thing ? you have no talent, you should be grateful that i actually tried to make you useful. as you can see, i failed."

after spatting the words at the maknae, the dance instructor turned around, but not before grabbing the boy by the waist when he passed by him. he put hand around his pale neck, almost cutting his breath off. with wide and teary eyes after the hateful comments thrown at him, jeongin tried to grab the strong wrist, with his two hands, trying to take it off his neck. however, it just wouldn't budge, as the older man talked again.

"your face and body are the only good things about you, boy. you should make use for them more often. I'm sure you'd be good at it."

and with that, he closed the door shut behind him, leaving the gasping and sobbing boy alone with his tears. the young man put his sweater on his shaking form, before taking his stuff and leaving. he walked outside the building, the cold wind making him speed up. their dorm wasn't too far, and if jeongin sped up he would be there in about 15 minutes. while he walked through seoul, the city that never dies, jeongin replayed his teacher's harsh words over and over again, starting to believe it. was his body the only good thing about him ? were his hyungs lying, every time they told him that his voice was angelic, when he sang to them ?

he felt so useless.

his legs were shaking, because of the exhaustion, as he saw his dorm getting closer. the tears he kept for so long finally fell from his eyes and by the time he got in the dorms, he was sobbing. the hiccups got stronger and stronger, when he noticed his hyungs sleeping in a big cuddle pile, except for two of them. felix and hyunjin. they were both cuddling together but as soon as they heard their little baby sobbing, they got up to hug him. felix gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before looking at hyunjin, giving him a nod. they had a sort of agreement, and felix went to his shared room with changbin. the older gripped jeongin and carried him to his room. he planted small kisses on the younger's overly red neck and as he did so, everything clicked. their dance instructor had touched his little baby while he was away, practicing hard to correct any flaw.

hyunjin felt guilty. he should've stayed with the youngest and helped him. if he had stayed, he could've protected his baby boy and they would have been happily sleeping by now. after their dance teacher had openly started to insult jeongin, all of the members had tried to have him fired, without success. but now, this was too much.

the taller gently laid the frail boy on his bed, wanting to make him feel that he was precious.

"my little fox, look at me. you are the most precious thing in the world. you are so talented. don't let anybody tell you otherwise. okay baby ?"

jeongin nodded. the oldest smiled and bent a little, enough to close the space between his plump lips and jeongin's thinner ones. the kiss was sweet. jeongin pulled away first, due to the lack of oxygen. hyunjin took this opportunity to manhandle the lithe boy, so that he was sitting on his lap. the younger's hands wrapped themselves behind his neck by reflex, as his own were on jeongin's small waist. the taller initiated a new kiss, which was a lot rougher. it was more teeth and tongue than lips moving in rhythm. hyunjin's tongue explored the inside of jeongin's mouth, who started to whimper greedily.

he loved hyunjin's kisses too much.

he really felt the love the older tried to give him, and by this point, the maknae couldn't even remember the dance teacher's words. jeongin had one of his hands gripping the taller's hair, tugging lightly on the soft hair when he made him moan by biting his lips. the other one was on hyunjin's thigh, who cockily flexed it, while looking straight in the younger's eyes. jeongin gently slapped it while rolling his eyes, before kissing the older boy again, as he felt his big hands go under his sweatshirt -that actually belonged to hyunjin, who claimed jeongin looked better in it-. the dancer let his hands roam up and down the younger boy's body, warming up his colder body. hyunjin, trying to be reasonable, ended the kiss himself after a few minutes. he knew he couldn't get enough of his pretty lips, but he also knew that his baby boy needed sleep after all the time he spent in the practice room. the maknae was now gripping hyunjin's shirt in his smaller fists, hiding his head in his boyfriend's neck. the members all had a special relationship, but even they knew that the bond between jeongin was far more than just a simple relationship.

 

"do you want to talk about what happened there, little one ?" jeongin shook his head no, before mumbling nonsense.

"what was that, baby ?"

"wanna sleep..."

"alright little fox. let's sleep. we'll talk about it tomorrow with the hyungs."

"okay hyunjinnie. thank you...i love you"

"goodnight baby. i love you too."

 

the words left hyunjin's lips before he gave a small kiss to the youngest, who only mumbled a small "goodnight", far too gone to pay attention to his pronunciation. the both of them closed their eyes, limbs tangled together. jeongin had his head hidden in the taller's neck, tickling him with this small breathing. the older chuckled a little, brushing jeongin's newly dyed blonde hair out of his forehead.

when he looked at the youngest, he knew that no matter what happened next, his home was where jeongin was. hyunjin felt at home with the younger boy sleeping beside him.

he could feel the love.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
